


Sobre tus hombros

by IsseiMoonlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsseiMoonlight/pseuds/IsseiMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay problemas que no son fáciles de sobrellevar, como el hecho de haber pasado toda su vida ligado a lo pasajero y que de pronto tuviera que establecerse en un lugar. Entre problemas y discusiones, Dean es mandando al psicólogo como única condición para que siga en la Universidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre tus hombros

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Es mi primera historia en el fandom de Supernatural y, con las prisas, no he podido ver todos los errores ortográficos que debe de haber por allí.  
> En todo caso, esto es un regalo por el Valentino Slash! para Natsuki Ackles, espero sea de su agrado.<3

. 

 

Nunca le había gustado quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, siempre había disfrutado de los viajes y de las cosas sorprendentes que se podían ver a través de ello. Pasar de una escuela a otra, el conocer gente de cualquier lado e incluso volver a sus ligues a penas llegase a una ciudad nueva era emocionante. John Winchester, su padre, fue el que llegó a inculcarle ese gusto por las cosas pasajeras, por lo efímero de las relaciones y los sentimientos al tener que abandonar algo para comenzar de nuevo una y otra vez. Decir que no esperaba que esa fuera su vida para siempre sería una mentira. 

 

Cuando Dean terminó la Preparatoria las cosas habían cambiado cuando John les dijo que se mudarían a Lawrence para reestablecerse de forma permanente. Por un momento no quiso creerlo. Supone que nadie, en su sano juicio después de tanto tiempo, aceptaría un cambio tan repentino en su vida. Lo detestaba, incluso aunque Sam mostrara tanta emoción por ello, la repentina decisión de que carrera quería seguir y que es lo que quería hacer en su vida lo golpeó de pronto. Su padre esperaba mucho de él, había tanto encima que Dean, sinceramente, no pudo lidiar con ello. Vivir en la ciudad donde su madre había fallecido, establecerse y tener que digerir que ya no habrían más viajes fue muy inesperado y en contra de sus deseos. Dean creía que no podían culparlo por no estar de acuerdo con nada de lo que ahora le era impuesto. 

 

La primera vez que pisó la Universidad fue un día nublado, con todo el pronóstico de que no sería un buen día para Dean y que en los días venideros tampoco habría más diferencia. Por mucho que la carrera de Mecánico automotriz le sonara excelente para sus habilidades, la sola idea de tener que quedarse allí, por el resto de su vida, era lo que aplacaba la repentina emoción por aprender más cosas y mejorar a su nena. ¿Dónde estaba la emoción de antaño al ahora tener que establecerse? ¿Dónde estarían esos momentos en donde descubriría una nueva ciudad? Los momentos en donde podía tomar todo a la ligera porque sabía, que en un futuro, su padre volvería a decir que era hora de irse. Porque de nada servía tener sentimientos por las ciudades, por las personas o por los paisajes si en menos de un par de meses terminaría por abandonar todo. 

 

Los pasillos de la Universidad eran aburridos, con las paredes pintadas de un color blanco que le desesperaba, el suelo con esos azulejos con pequeñas líneas azules delineándolos de un lado a otro dando una forma de círculo que no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de gruñir. Le gustaba ir a su ritmo, ignorando la mayoría de lo que los profesores pudieran decirle y regañarle, ya no estaba en preparatoria, ya nada importaba porque ahora era su responsabilidad así que con el tiempo se dieron por vencidos y a Dean no podía importarle menos los gritos de John. Las peleas no tardaron en llegar, algunos hartos de su actitud, otros simplemente para hacer caso a los demás y crear escándalo. La emoción había vuelto a nacer en él, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Era como si pudiera volver a hacer todo lo que quisiera y decirse a si mismo, que al día siguiente, podría empezar de nuevo, como siempre. Aunque sólo era una ilusión falsa, tan falsa que rabiaba con ese echo y terminaba por enterrar su puño con más fuerza contra la mandíbula de alguien, rompiéndole los dientes, haciéndole sangrar la boca, tratando de hacer todo el daño que pudiera. 

 

John estaba preocupado, Sammy estaba preocupado, Bobby lo estaba y un millón de personas más que eran lo suficiente afortunadas como para lidiar con él sin ningún impedimento pero no le importaba. Quizá, en ocasiones, la vista de Sam con ojos lastimeros solía darle un retortijón en el estómago, un malestar que le subía por la garganta como si fuera bilis queriendo salir y quemándole. Dean suspiró dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, tratando de ignorar todas las sensaciones que tenía encima, todos los pensamientos de los anteriores meses e incluso las miradas de desaprobación y decepción que recibía a diario ahora. 

 

. 

 

—¿Disculpa? —la voz de Dean resonó en la cocina junto con el sonido de los cubiertos contra el plato seguido de un incómodo ambiente de parte de su hermano y su padre. Sentía ganas de gritar, sus manos se estamparon con fuerza contra la mesa tratando de llamar de nuevo la atención que John ya había desviado para llevar otro pedazo de carne a sus labios. 

 

—Lo que escuchaste, desde mañana irás a un psicólogo. La Universidad sólo me dio esa opción si planeas seguir estudiando aquí. —John no se dejó intimidar ante el arranque de Dean, sus manos sosteniendo la mesa por si se le ocurría otro ataque de ira contra ella. Sam sólo se dedicaba a mirarlos a ambos cada tanto antes de volver a fijar su atención al plato frente a él. 

 

—¡Debiste dejar que me sacaran! ¡Me importa una mierda sacar un jodido título y toda esa basura que tu no dejas de decir cada día! —A cada momento, la voz se alzaba sin tener intenciones de parar, los gritos arañándole la garganta sólo le animaban a seguir con ello. 

 

¿Cómo era posible que realmente accediera a eso? ¡Él no tenía ningún problema, no era un puto adolescente que necesita que alguien lo guíe y que le pregunte sobre sus problemas cuando son sólo suyos y de nadie más! No podía creer que John, realmente, de todas las personas... Que SU padre accediera a algo tan estúpido como aquello. Su ceño no tardó en fruncirse más cuando vio como su padre simplemente dejaba los cubiertos de lado y suspiraba, como si realmente estuviera lidiando con algo tan fastidioso y no con su propio hijo. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, sus dientes rechinando ante la fuerza de la presión y si no fuera por la presencia de su hermano menor, de seguro en ese momento ya habría empezado una discusión bastante fuerte con John Winchester. 

 

Ambos tenían una personalidad fuerte, bastante complicada de llevar en ciertos rasgos, aunque generalmente Dean solía ser bastante relajado y bromeaba con la mayoría de las cosas ahora no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Eso no decía que necesitaba ir con alguien para hablar de ellos, él podía manejarse, no estaba loco ni mucho menos. ¿Qué se creían que eran para obligarlo a ir a un lugar como ese? 

 

—Ya he llegado a un acuerdo, Dean. Mañana, a las 4 de la tarde cuando salgas de tu última clase ve a la oficina. Es el psicólogo de la universidad, espero que sea un apoyo para ti. 

 

Seguido de aquellas palabras, que Dean interpretó como inconclusas a lo que seguiría un "como yo no pude hacerlo" no tuvo más que apelar. Sintió como la boca se le secaba y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en la carne de su palma. La impotencia de no poder decidir que era lo que quería hacer le irritó pero prefirió guardar silencio. John se había levantado después de eso, había tomado el plato y el vaso que había usado para proceder a dejarlos en el fregadero. 

 

No hubo más pláticas ese día, no había necesidad y Dean simplemente se acostó en su cama tratando de pensar con mayor claridad lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo, o más bien se había obligado a tranquilizarse, no tenía ningún sentido que siguiera gritando o rompiendo cosas. Nada iba a cambiar las cosas y, si bien pensó que podría ignorarlas y simplemente no ir, se dio cuenta de que John realmente debió haber hecho un gran esfuerzo como para que no lo expulsaran de la Universidad teniendo en cuenta que realmente estaban hartos de él. Las llamadas de atención y las bajas calificaciones habrían sido suficiente para sacarlo y jamás volver a admitirlo. 

 

La mirada de decepción de John le taladró en la mente. 

 

Fue entonces en que Dean tomó su decisión. 

 

 

. 

 

 

26 de Abril - 16:00 horas. 

 

Dean acababa de llegar y sentía que podría tirarse del segundo piso en donde estaba la oficina de ese tal 'Castiel', el nombre que le había sido informado para saber como llamar a su psicólogo. El sitio era aburrido, como cualquier 'sala de espera' aunque sólo fueran un par de sillas acomodadas con el respaldo pegado a una de las paredes frente a la puerta del consultorio. No había nadie más pero podía oír las voces de dos personas dentro de la habitación aunque sólo eran ligeros murmullos que lo hacían impacientarse cada vez más. Fue entonces cuando una idea le cruzó por la mente, sus labios se curvearon y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa. Podía decir que el psicólogo estaba muy ocupado y que realmente había esperado demasiado allí sentado, aunque no llevara más de diez minutos podría irse por allí en su nena y luego, regresar con John con aquella noticia. 

 

De seguro se salvaba ese día de quedar con aquel tipejo. Ya se había levantado del asiento y estaba por tomar su chaqueta de cuero del respaldo cuando la puerta se abrió, sus parpados se apretaron mientras siseaba un "mierda" lo más bajo posible. Pudo escuchar los pasos del otro que hasta el momento había estado en una sesión y luego la voz algo grave y... demasiado masculina, para que negarlo, pronunciando un simple "Dean Winchester". Como si diera por hecho que realmente se encontraba fuera de la habitación esperando. Ja, como si él fuera ese tipo de persona. Lo pensó, demasiado, podría fingir que nunca había llegado, que había esperado demasiado tiempo y ahora ya había abandonado aquello por la impuntualidad de la cita aunque no hayan pasado más de 15 minutos, incluso dio unos pasos hacía el pasillo que daba a la escalera pero luego, como si fuera un flash, aparecieron en su mente los ojos de John, tan claros y decepcionados que su mandíbula se tensó enrabiado consigo mismo antes de decidirse y dar media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Él entendía las cosa que habían pasado a lo largo de los meses como para tratar de llegar a una solución un tanto extrema, aunque sólo fuera desde su punto de vista. Las constantes peleas, los gritos, las burlas. 

 

Dean se dio cuenta de que tanto había cambiado a lo largo de los días, como todo se fue hundiendo cada vez más y sólo lo llevaba a la desesperación, sabía que no sólo era por haber dejado atrás una vida que desde niño había conocido y que pensó sería la única que tendría hasta la muerte. Había mucho más detrás de todos sus sentimientos y de todo lo que antes había creído, escondido en lo más recóndito de su mente sin querer salir en ningún momento. Él era cerrado de sentimientos, tan cerrado que la única oportunidad de entrar dentro de él para observar algo detrás de sus facetas era tan mínima que quizá, sólo Sam sería capaz de hacerlo. Ahora, tendría que lidiar con alguien que trataría de entrar, por puro profesionalismo, en su mente y tratar de entender sus sentimientos. Eso le hacía cabrearse demasiado porque en serio NO necesitaba nada de eso, pero se dijo que él mismo había llevado las cosas hasta ese punto. ¿De qué podría quejarse?  

 

Cuando entró a la oficina, lo único que podía ver era un hombre de quizá 30 años sentado detrás de un escritorio, su cuerpo un poco encorvado hacía la mesa mientras leía unas anotaciones que, Dean dedujo, eran de la anterior persona que había ocupado el asiento frente a su persona no hacía más de 5 minutos. El hombre era de buen parecer, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo y le resultase extraño, porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de decir que un hombre se viera atractivo. Iba en traje, un tanto desaliñado y la corbata de color azul estaba un poco torcida, por no decir que mal colocada. El saco abierto de par en par, las mangas, tanto las de el saco como las de la camisa blanca estaban levantadas para dejar en descubierto sus brazos, el cabello de un castaño oscuro un tanto revuelto. Había mucho que Dean podía observar de él, demasiado, pero lo que más lo había dejado un tanto intimidado era la profundidad de sus ojos azules, como si antes de eso ellos hubieran visto ya siglos de existencia humana, como si pudiera leerte sin la más mínima necesidad y le resultó extraño y realmente perturbado. De una extraña manera, sintió como la frustración crecía en su interior. Sentir como si lo leyesen tan sólo entrar no era nada agradable, saber que alguien podría darse cuenta de muchos de sus sentir no le fascinaba.  

 

Cuando tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, sintió como su cuerpo entraba al instante en tensión, su misma persona daba un ambiente realmente incómodo. Iba a ser un largo día, un día que probablemente no sería bueno. 

 

. 

 

Cuando Castiel alzó la vista para recibir al que sería el siguiente paciente desde ese día no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación, incluso aunque eso sonara poco profesional, incluso aunque al joven debía de sacarle sin exagerar casi 10 años. Había visto anteriormente su expediente, pero como siempre, estuvo más concentrado en la información que en la pequeña foto que solían colocar en el extremo de la hoja. Dean Winchester, como había leído ya, tenía problemas de conducta, se distraía con facilidad mirando las ventanas, los paisajes y a Castiel eso le sonaba como añoranza, podía ver un peso en los hombros del joven, como si realmente hubiera algo que lo molestara a tal grado. La mueca de molestia, los hombros tensos, los labios apretados y su postura rígida cuando se sentó en la silla que había frente a su escritorio le hizo ver que realmente no quería ir a su oficina. Era normal, en realidad no podía decir que no lo esperaba, la mayoría de los jóvenes no aceptaban nada de ayuda en sus problemas cotidianos, consideraban que ya eran lo suficiente maduros como para pasar por ello sin necesidad de ir detrás de alguien como en antaño cuando eran niños. 

 

Dean era realmente atractivo, con el cabello que bien podría pasar por castaño muy claro o un rubio sucio, los ojos sorprendentemente verdes que sólo le daban esquiva a su mirada azulada. Las pecas en el rostro, los pómulos. Castiel nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se fijara en alguien, siempre se había considerado fuera de esos intereses, su carrera era todo lo que le importaba, su familia también y la opción de poder descubrir cosas nuevas en la mente de las personas mucho más. Pero allí, por primera vez, Castiel sintió como si estuviera realmente admirando algo totalmente nuevo, algo que nunca en toda su vida como profesional esperó encontrar. Levantó una mano, sin más, para toser ligeramente en un acto de disimulo, su mirada había sido tan fija que no quería crear inconvenientes ni malentendidos en su primer día con Winchester. 

 

—Tu debes ser Dean, la universidad me ha avisado de tu situación... —lo primero que debía hacer era tantear el tema, no podía ser tan directo con alguien que obviamente estaba a la defensiva. 

 

—¿Podemos ya comenzar con esto? No quiero seguir más aquí y por su estúpida cita anterior he tenido que pasar más tiempo del necesario sentado allá afuera —la voz del muchacho fue seca y sin emociones acompañada con una mirada llena de resentimiento, un resentimiento tan incomprendido que Castiel no pudo evitar inclinar ligeramente su rostro con curiosidad. 

 

—Dean, las cosas que diremos aquí serán totalmente confidenciales y nada saldrá de esta habitación. Quiero que entiendas que, ante todo, yo realmente estoy interesado en entenderte y en como solucionar los problemas que tienes en estos días. 

 

—¿Eso te funciona con tus otros pacientes? 

 

—No es una táctica ni algo por el estilo, es simplemente la verdad y son cosas que debes saber antes de empezar las sesiones. También, porque debes aceptarlas para que la confidencialidad funcione en mi como profesional. 

 

Fue en ese momento en que Castiel se hizo hacía atrás cuando las manos del joven habían golpeado con fuerza el borde de la mesa, las palmas abiertas contra la madera produjo un sonido hueco que sólo resonó en la habitación. Luego de ello, siguió un silencio. Su ceño se frunció un poco, esperando a que Dean continuara con lo que quisiera decirle o simplemente con otra acción pero nada había pasado. Sólo había vuelto a acomodarse como anteriormente estaba con los brazos cruzados y la tensión en su cuerpo. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios y procedió a seguir hablando. 

 

Como profesional, tenía que dar a conocer a su paciente todo lo que tratarían en las sesiones, que verían soluciones a sus problemas pero que Castiel no iba a interferir jamás en lo que Dean llegase a decidir, un psicólogo no estaba para eso, sólo estaba para ayudar en lo que pudiera, en dar rutas por si no tenía conocimiento de como seguir con su vida y afrontar sus problemas, para prestar un hombro y sus oídos en los sentimientos que quizá nadie más se interesaba por escuchar. El dolor en una persona joven era muy importante, aunque muchas personas dijeran que un adolescente, niño o alguien superior por un par de años a los 20 no podía sentir realmente dolor o muchas cosas que pasaban en su vida diaría sólo lo forjarían era algo totalmente equivocado. Los sentimientos, lo que ellos recibían a esas edades y lo que llegase a formarse en sus pensamientos después de eso era esencial para lo que sería de adulto, para los caminos que tomaría. Hablarlos siempre había sido de gran ayuda, incluso aunque sólo fuera para desahogarse y para bajar la carga que solían llevar en sus hombros. Las reacciones, los sentimientos y las emociones de un humano eran tan interesantes y tan nuevas en cada persona que le fascinaba y al mismo tiempo intentaba ayudar a las personas a que mejoraran. 

 

Cada persona era un mundo nuevo, porque aunque el enojo fuera una emoción totalmente conocida, las maneras en que se representaban en cada uno era tan diferente y única que no hacían nada más que maravillarlo. Dean solía tener sus momentos, solía golpear cosas cuando creía que era una farsa o se burlaban de él, se tensaba y su aire expulsaba hostilidad como si fuera a morder a cualquier persona que se le acercara. Castiel, desde ese momento, se sintió totalmente cautivado por las facetas que veía en el joven, y pensó, que ya era tarde como para renunciar a él, aunque sólo fuera de manera profesional. 

 

 _[Sesión N°1]_    
   
 

 _Paciente:_ _Dean_ _Winchester._  

 _Fecha: 26 de Abril._  

 _Hora: 16:35_  

 

 _Como es de esperarse, el paciente presenta señales de hostilidad a cualquier intento de mi parte por tratar de hacerlo hablar de sus sentimientos, es algo sumamente normal en las primeras sesiones ya que se pueden sentir indagados por personas que no soy de su confianza. No estuvo de acuerdo en muchas clausulas sobre las sesiones que tendremos, aunque no_ _est_ _á_ _n_ _a su jurisdicción terminó por aceptarlas. El preguntar directamente sobre familiares o sobre situaciones que han pasado no suele ser recomendable, la mayoría actúa a la defensiva como si estuvieran culpándolo de algo que ha estado haciendo pero aunque intenté llegar a él de diversas formas, como preguntándole de sus sentimientos, sólo se limitó a responder con sarcasmo e ironía, mascullando que si iba a preguntar sobre algo, lo hiciera de manera directa. Eso ha sido totalmente inesperado, no muchos gustan de las palabras o preguntas directas, prefieren ir a su ritmo antes de que todo tome un ritmo tan drástico como para hablar de las cosas que pasan en su vida diaria sin llegar a sentir un ligero aprecio por la persona con la que está tratando de expresarse aunque sea de manera obligatoria._  

 _Fue entonces en que me aventuré a preguntar sobre los problemas en la universidad, problemas que han estado en la boca de todos tanto como profesores y alumnos. Es un tema más sencillo, sin meterse mucho más en aspectos más privados, no mostró tanta hostilidad ante la pregunta, respondiendo sólo con palabras cortas ante cada una de mis preguntas._  

 

 _"¿Por qué?"_    
 _"La_ _mayoría_ _busca esas peleas."_  

 _"¿No has pensado en el daño que podría hacer a tu expediente y/o familia?"_    
 _"No, y en dado caso, el daño ya está hecho."_  

 _"¿Qué es lo que sientes cada vez que golpeas a alguien?"_  

 _"Satisfacción."_  

 

 _Al parecer, es una manera normal de desahogarse, tratando de hacer sentir a los demás el mismo dolor que siente dentro de él, es algo normal, aunque la mayoría de las personas no tienen esas ansias de violencia muchos actúan de esa forma pero con palabras, tratando de dañar el interior tanto como pueden, haciéndolos menos, arrinconándolos en situaciones totalmente desesperadas o marginándolos. Cualquiera de las opciones es totalmente incorrecta, pero, ante un daño físico visible como un golpe es normal que reaccionen en contra de esas acciones incluso aunque_ _un daño emocional es igual o más peligroso que uno físico. No pude obtener más respuestas, por lo que, hasta el momento, el avance queda aquí._  

 

 _[Sesión N°2]_  

 

 _Paciente:_ _Dean_ _Winchester._  

 _Fecha: 29 de Abril._  

 _Hora: 15:45_  

 _No han pasado muchos días, así que esperar a que_ _Dean_ _baje la_ _guardia_ _es muy pronto, al parecer tener sesiones los viernes lo irrita aunque es entendible, la mayoría de los jóvenes preferiría estar un viernes en la tarde en cualquier lugar menos en la universidad, más si sus clases han terminado. Lo he saludado, más sin embargo ha pasado de largo y se ha sentado._  

 _"¿Podemos comenzar ya?" Su pregunta no me sorprende, parece ansioso por terminar con todo esto y seguir su rutina diaria. Preguntar por pasatiempos es esencial, y aunque no parece con ganas de contarme lo que lo motiva a hacer los viernes ha terminado por contarme que suele ir al bar de Ellen_ _Harvelle_ _, el_ _Harvelle's_ _Roadhouse_ _. He estado_ _allí_ _un par de veces y_ _por el tipo de ambiente que tiene en realidad no me ha sorprendido que_ _Dean_ _prefiera ir_ _allí_ _en sus tardes libres, luego ha mencionado que a esas horas suele pasar un poco de tiempo con su hermano menor, Sam Winchester._ _No tengo mucha información sobre él, pero se me informó que estudiaba en la preparatoria de la ciudad._  

 _"¿Cómo te has sentido estos días después de nuestra primera sesión?"_  

 _"..."_  

 _Su mirada ha sido dura, como si realmente tuviera la cara para preguntarlo más sin embargo no me dejo intimidar, por su personalidad supuse que era normal que estuviera a la defensiva e intimidar a alguien es la manera más fácil para callar a la otra persona y evitar que llegase a preguntar algo que no era de su incumbencia, sin embargo, yo ya estoy demasiado grande como para caer en el juego de alguien que a penas ha cumplido la mayoría de edad._  

 _"¿Hay algo que te ha estado molestando estos últimos días?"_  

 _"El tener que venir aquí los martes y viernes."_  

 _"¿Algo más?"_  

 _"No."_  

 _"¿Cómo han ido tus clases?"_    
 _"Normal."_  

 _"¿Has planeado algo para hoy con tu hermano?"_    
 _"Estoy seguro que eso no tiene nada que ver con las sesiones."_  

 _Su voz es áspera, guardando rencor en cada frase como si realmente yo fuera un_ _intruso_ _, y aunque lo soy no estoy esperando para apuñalarle por la espalda, algo que él parece esperar que yo hiciera._  

_Falta de confianza._  

_Es notable que las personas suelen decepcionarlo, por lo menos el 60% de los casos, o quizá sea el miedo de que, cuando menos se lo espere, alguna de las personas de confianza que tiene se de la vuelta simplemente para apuñalarlo con todo lo que él les ha ofrecido._  

 _Esto es un dato interesante para la siguiente sesión, no he podido averiguar mucho más ante sus respuestas esquivas._  

 

 _[Sesión N°15]_  

 

 _Paciente:_ _Dean_ _Winchester._  

 _Fecha: 14 de Junio._  

 _Hora: 16:45._  

 

 _No podría decir que hay mucho avance._ _Dean_ _Winchester sigue siendo un enigma, si bien_ _he podido hacer que se abra un poco como para llegar a platicarme de un par de profesores y de materias que suelen agradarle o como el hecho de que su Impala sea su casi amor de la vida no hay nada más que comparta conmigo. La falta de confianza no era, para nada, el mayor de mis problemas. Tiene un gran problema sobre cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de los errores de la gente a su alrededor, su expediente ya me había dado la información que_ _Dean_ _sirvió como padre para Sam en la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia, llevaba encima el peso de ser un padre y un hermano, tener que aguantar que ahora, todo cambiara tan repentinamente y no tener con quien hablar de ese tipo de cosas. La hostilidad es una forma de defensa muy eficaz._  

 _Tuve una conversación con Sam el día de ayer, no lo documenté hasta ahora porque esperaba ver la reacción de_ _Dean_ _cuando lo comentara, al parecer eso sólo logró molestarlo argumentando que yo no debía tratar de 'joder' a Sam con cosas que no necesitaba. El instinto protector de_ _Dean_ _era muy evidente, incluso aunque no estuviera presente en sus momentos de convivencia, un punto importante en ello para poder afirmar las cosas de las que yo creía haber intentado._  

 _"¿Cómo te sientes en referencia a tu padre?"_  

 _"Ese es un tema que no debería interesarle."_  

 _"_ _Dean_ _, es importante. ¿Qué sentiste al saber que te encargarías de Sam cuando él no estuviera?"_  

 _Hablar de ello no fue una buena idea._  

 

 _Dean_ _explotó, no de forma literal, pero se escandalizó y sin más preámbulos, después de gritarme que no era de mi incumbencia meterme en asuntos familiares tan profundos como esos, salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo la puerta. Las ventanas retumbaron y fui consiente de la fuerza aplicada. Sam y John era un tabú para_ _Dean_ _, todavía no estaba admitido en esa parte de la vida de_ _Dean_ _Winchester._  

 

. 

 

Las cosas no había mejorado mucho con el paso de los días, incluso de los meses, no importaba cuanto se esforzara o cuantas diversas formas usaba para acercarse a Dean, nada de lo que hacía tenía efecto y sólo se estrellaba contra una puerta de hierro incapaz de abrirse para él, en toda su carrera como psicólogo nunca se había sentido tan frustrado como en ese momento, no conseguía casi nada de las sesiones y se negaba a abrir la boca con respecto a otras preguntas que probablemente le ayudarían a arreglar muchos de los problemas que le acarreaban en esos meses. Nada funcionaba y sintió las lágrimas de impotencia en las orillas de sus ojos, incluso se sorprendió por ello, nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido. No es que Castiel se considerara el mejor psicólogo del mundo o como si realmente nunca en su vida hubiera tenido un fracaso como aquel, pero ahora era diferente. Todos tenían una fe tan ciega en sus habilidades y en su persona con tal de que ayudara a Dean, era un chico demasiado apreciado entre su familia y amigos, podía sentir las miradas de John y Sam Winchester en él, una con lágrimas en los ojos añorando recuperar a su hermano y la del padre totalmente esperanzado porque fuera un apoyo para su hijo. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía obligar a un joven a que se abriera si realmente no quería hacerlo.  

 

—No sé que voy a hacer... —Llevó una mano a su frente tratando de controlarse, la cabeza le palpitaba y se sentía un poco mal. Supone que, de tanta frustración, su salud se vino a bajo como era esperado. 

 

Cuando llegó a la conclusión, después de un par de sesiones más, de que nada serviría y que las probabilidades de ayudarlo eran nulas, lo mejor que podía hacer era ser sincero con John y hablarle sobre ello. No había necesidad de que siguiera gastando dinero para que siguiera con algo que sabía no serviría para nada, con esa decisión se levantó de su escritorio, tomó la gabardina beige que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla junto con las llaves de su auto y, apagando todo, salió de su oficina. Ya era bastante tarde, había leído una y otra vez las notas de Dean, de su 'progreso' y sus sentimientos. Al final, no había encontrado nada y lo único que quería era dormir, ya mañana pensaría mejor las cosas. 

 

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue un poco más claro, había intentado todo lo que podía con Dean en referencia a hablar y hacerlo abrirse, pero había otra clase de test que si bien, todavía no llegaba a utilizarlos porque ser un psicólogo en una escuela no te habría a casos muy graves o muy emblemáticos salvo algunas excepciones, casi todo se basaba en problemas en casa o problemas de conducta. Se había levantado, había tomado una taza de café y sin más había emprendido su camino a la Universidad caminando. Por una parte, sentía que las cosas podrían funcionar si lo que tenía en mente funcionaba a la perfección. Si sabía la manera de hacer que Dean se abriera, la cosa ya no sería tan complicada, lo mejor para ayudar a alguien es conocerlo, saber cuales son sus reacciones y sentimientos y como Castiel no había tenido oportunidad de nada de ello con las puertas cerradas, si las abría todo iría mejor, estaba seguro. Así que llegó a la Universidad con una sonrisa en sus labios y a paso apresurado se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo para abrir la puerta con la llave y dejar sus cosas en el escritorio para ir a buscar las láminas al pequeño buró que tenía. No podía creer que en serio, en su sano juicio, no se le ocurriera antes.  

 

¡El Test de Rorschach!

 

Ese test consistía en una serie de 10 láminas que presentan manchas de tinta, de forma ambigua y falta de estructuración, a demás de que se le utilizaba principalmente para evaluar la personalidad, no había una razón para que Dean mintiera cuando viera alguna figura en la lámina. Oh, eso lo tenía realmente emocionado. Miró el reloj, no pasaban más de las 8 de la mañana, no había muchos alumnos por esos meses, ya era Junio y la mayoría ya había salido de vacaciones excepto los que volvían a tomar clases o adelantaban. El que Castiel estuviera allí era porque algunos alumnos solían todavía pedir citas con tal de salir de sus casas, ellos eran los que usualmente no tenían buena relación con sus padres y Castiel siempre se sintió muy dispuestos a ayudarlos, no tenía mucho más que hacer, de igual forma.  

 

Sus dedos tantearon las puntas de las láminas y esperó a que el día pasara de paciente en paciente. Dean sería de los últimos, así que aún tenía tiempo para poder pensar en otras cosas. 

 

 . 

 

Lo que Dean llegó a sentir en las primeras sesiones con el psicólogo Castiel Novak fue odio e irritación. Como si culparlo a él de lo malo que le pasaba fuera suficiente pero nunca había podido con ello, él entendía cuando la gente le decía que guardaba demasiadas cosas dentro de si mismo, se cerraba y todo prefería acumularlo e incluso cargaba con ellas aunque no fueran su problema y su responsabilidad. El culpar a alguien por lo que estuvo haciendo mal, por la decepción que John sentía hacía él o las miradas de dolor de Sammy era tonto, demasiado. Después de un par de sesiones, ya no pudo con ello y ahora, sólo veía con cierta lástima al hombre que realmente se esforzaba por entenderlo. Dean no necesitaba nada de eso y sin importar que, estaba seguro de que cualquier apoyo que recibiera era innecesario, ya era un adulto cursando su propia carrera para forjarse un camino, ya no era un adolescente que necesitara que lo guiaran. Pensó, que quizá, podría tratar de mejorar su actitud con el psicólogo, no era una mala persona y cuando alguno de sus compañeros hablaba de Novak, solían hacerlo con respeto o se reían porque, al parecer, no era muy bueno con el sarcasmo o la ironía.  

 

Todas las palabras que lo definían iban desde comprensivo hasta curioso y agradable. Sam incluso hablaba maravillas de él, aunque sólo se hubiesen hablado un par de veces y eso le irritaba, para todos Castiel Novak era un hombre comprensivo y atento pero Dean sólo veía en él al hombre que trataba de inmiscuirse en su vida. Quizá, si la situación fuera diferente, las cosas serían distintas, si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido de otra manera, Dean estaba seguro de que habría podido considerarlo un amigo o al menos uno de los adultos más agradables que conocía, considerando que debía de ganarle por un buen par de años.  

 

Ese día, cuando Dean llegó, se dio cuenta de que algo cambiaría por la atmosfera que había en la oficina. Castiel estaba radiante mirando por la ventana con cierta ilusión y como si nada en el mundo pudiera arruinar su día. Le parecía curioso, incluso una vena malvada en él quiso hacerle despertarse de su ensoñación con comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos aunque no llegara a entenderlos del todo pero prefirió callar mordiendo su lengua levemente. Era conocido por la mayoría que solía siempre atacar en palabras a muchas personas en actos impulsivos y estúpidos pero que igual lograban herir realmente a la persona. No había necesidad de eso ahora, quizá el psicólogo se había echado novia o algo por el estilo, lo tenía sin cuidado así que sin más se sentó frente al escritorio como todos los martes y viernes desde hace un par de meses. Su mirada se desvió de Castiel hacía el escritorio, fijándose en las láminas que sobresalían por sobre todos sus papeles, eran curiosas. Como manchas de tinta en una hoja sin una forma en específico pero al mismo tiempo mostraban algo, suponía que era algo parecido a cuando uno miraba una nube y trataba de encontrar formas en ellas aunque no tuviera nada que ver con eso y sólo fuera parte de imaginación dependiendo de la persona.  

 

Cuando el psicólogo se dio cuenta de su presencia, comenzó a hablar como todo el tiempo, preguntándole como estaba y cosas por el estilo, si disfrutaba de las vacaciones o si realmente se irritaba con algunas clases particulares que tenía al haber reprobado alguna con faltas o por incumplimiento del reglamento de la Universidad, Dean simplemente se dedicó a responder como siempre, con evasivas y con las mejores respuestas que podía dar sin necesidad de informar demasiado sobre su situación entre sus compañeros y familia. En realidad no había cambiado mucho, quizá ya no había tantas peleas como antes aunque había sido su propia decisión en vez de un avance, como todos creía, con su psicólogo. Ya no quería que John le mirara de esa forma, le encogía el corazón y terminaba totalmente frustrado la mayor parte de la semana. No había mucha mejora, a su ver, pero incluso Sammy se veía un poco más aliviado. 

 

—Entonces, Dean... ¿Estás de acuerdo con hacer el test? —Ante la repentina pregunta, Dean parpadeó un par de veces para recobrar la concentración, no recordaba nada de lo que le estuvo hablando en los últimos minutos y parecía haberse perdido de algo importante pero trató de disimular asintiendo. 

 

Era un simple test, ¿Qué daño podría hacer eso? 

 

—Voy a enseñarte un par de láminas y necesito que me digas que es lo que ves en ellas. 

 

No sonaba algo realmente difícil y Dean había terminado asintiendo. Cuando las láminas fueron pasando, Dean realmente se sintió un tanto incómodo con cada respuesta, si bien no parecía algo realmente grave o como si se abriera en sentimientos, era algo extraño. Castiel sonreía a cada respuesta, más y más. No era un hombre de muchos gestos y verlo ahora de esa manera le parecía extraño. No eran muchas láminas, incluso pensó que serían bastantes pero sólo eran 10, no sabía que más tenía que hacer o si debía de comentar algo más aparte de lo primero que se le venía a la mente, se removió totalmente incómodo y en tensión, sólo quería que la hora pasara rápido, quería irse a su casa, la idea de que Castiel realmente viera a través de él le espantó de una forma que no creyó posible y  terminó por ponerse rígido. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio después de eso hasta que el mayor tosió un poco para llamar su atención y decirle que lo vería el viernes a la misma hora, Dean no tardó en levantarse y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. 

 

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? —Su mente daba vueltas, el test le parecía familiar, como si realmente hubiera escuchado de él anteriormente y que algo se le estaba escapando pero prefirió ignorarlo, no había una razón para exagerar con ese tema, nada iba a pasar, todo estaría bien, de eso estaba seguro o al menos eso esperaba. 

 

. 

 

 _[Sesión N°17]_  

 

 _Paciente:_ _Dean_ _Winchester._  

 _Fecha: 21_ _de Junio._  

 _Hora: 15:57_  

 

 _"Láminas"_  

 _A lo largo de la carrera de_ _Psicolog_ _í_ _a_ _, siempre se dijo que el método de_ _Hermann_ _Rorschach_ _no era muy preciso y que los resultados podían variar demasiado e incluso no ser del todo correctos en la percepción de la personalidad del paciente, es algo normal y no muchos lo utilizan hoy en día. Si bien, hay muchos argumentos vá_ _lidos que_ _sustentan_ _este test, ninguno puede estar seguro de las cosas. Por ahora, yo tengo una razón más para creer en su eficacia._  

 _Con cada respuesta dada por_ _Dean_ _, me abrió la mente a nuevas formas de pensar sobre él. Había un miedo en él_ _debido a su hermano, o al menos algo así había sido capaz de leer ante la sobreprotección hacía Sam. Tenía una falta de confianza tanto en si mismo como en los demás, no había un momento en donde él no cargara con más peso del que debería o vivía con la incertidumbre de que en algún momento alguna de las personas que tanto quería lo traicionaría y él sería incapaz de perdonar algo como eso. Es algo muy interesante, siendo que_ _Dean_ _podía ser tan complicado como simple a la vez, no le gusta_ _compartir sus problemas con otras personas porque cree_ _que él debería de_ _lidiar con todo solo, que debería_ _de proteger a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor incluso aunque no pudiera hacerlo consigo mismo. Anhela_ _libertad, anhela_ _muchas cosas pero también estaba encantado con lo efímero, con las nuevas oportunidades porque siente que sus errores pueden_ _desvanecerse de esa forma y nadie tendría porque seguir señalándolo. Tiene_ _un profundo miedo al rechazo, tiene_ _miedo de que todo lo que había hecho por Sam en antaño no sirviera para nada y se desviara del camino que_ _Dean_ _le ha_ _ayudado a forjar, es_ _su mayor orgullo y lo más preciado para él en su vida. El hecho de que John no estuviera mucho tiempo cerca de ellos provocó que_ _Dean_ _madurara mucho más rápido que el resto pero sin ser capaz de superar muchos problemas de su personalidad sin nadie quien lo guíe y sin nadie que se preocupe por ello._  

 _Abrirse, para él, significa mostrar su mundo. No quiere que nadie le tenga lástima por lo que ha tenido que vivir, el como partió dejando atrás a un millón de personas importantes hasta que terminó por acostumbrarse a las despedidas, esa es una razón por las cuales no quiere quedarse en un lugar fijo. Despedirse_ _de los demás es mucho más sencillo para él_ _que ver como son los otros los que se alejan y lo abandonan, el miedo de que todo termine por la mano de otra persona que no sea la de él_ _también lo abruma. Cuando se le fue dicho que ahora, todo a lo que se había acostumbrado sólo sería un recuerdo, no logró digerirlo, no logró cambiar su manera de pensar y eso fue lo que lo ha hecho alejarse de todos y actuar tan violentamente. Es su manera de_ _protegerse_ _de crear lazos. Sin lazos, no hay nada que temer, no hay nada que lamentar ni errores que cometer con las personas importantes para él o al menos eso creía hasta que vio las reacciones de sus_ _allegados._  

 _"¿Le temes a algo?"_  

 _"No."_  

 _"Todos le tememos a algo."_  

 _"¿A qué puedo temerle que no me haya pasado ya?"_  

 _Esas habían sido sus respuestas a ese cuestionamiento en las primeras sesiones, al inicio no había podido comprenderlo de todo porque era incapaz de saber como pensaba y no lograba encontrar una razón para que su respuesta fuera esa pero ahora con todo esto a la vista, es plenamente_ _consiente_ _de su temor a_ _perder a las personas que le importan. El que yo fuera una persona que pudiera dar a conocer sus temores a su padre o a su hermano menor lo hizo reaccionar de forma hostil para protegerse a si_ _mismo_ _, es totalmente comprensible. En la siguiente sesión, las cosas podrían mejorar mucho._  

 

 _[Sesión N°18]_  

 _Paciente:_ _Dean_ _Winchester._  

 _Fecha: 24 de Junio._  

 _Hora: 15:58_  

 _La siguiente sesión, después de las láminas, fue un éxito. Al haber anotado varias cosas en cuanto a su forma de ser y en como reaccionaría dependiendo de la respuesta que le diera, el hacer preguntas que no iban tan directamente y no se sentía atacado hacía que su guardia bajara aunque no que me ganara confianza a pesar de mis intentos por ayudarlo en algunas cosas en los temas en los que me era permitido opinar, como en sus clases o con sus compañeros. Si bien, las miradas de hostilidad bajaron mucho en la sesión, la confusión en su mirada no hacía más que aumentar y la tensión de igual manera, como si pensara que había hecho algo en contra de  las indicaciones que le había dicho al inicio como para saber sobrellevarlo sin necesidad de más preguntas sobre su vida personal, es un tanto curioso. Cuando llegué a conocer a_ _Dean_ _, lo primero que pensé de él es que era un joven interesante, que era una persona totalmente nueva para mi y que sus reacciones a la vida diaria serían un gran estimulante para mi carrera, hasta el momento no me había equivocado. Si bien no he podido ver casi nada de su persona por lo cerrado que es mediante sentimientos, los gestos que hace diariamente también dan mucho de que hablar y me fascinan._  

 _Es bastante directo en muchas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con sus sentimientos o sus problemas, incluso sus expresiones te dicen cuando él realmente esta relajado, en tensión, molesto o irritado. Tenía que dejarlo desenvolverse a su tiempo con las palabras correctas, el que no sintiera que estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos a la fuerza ayudaba mucho, más porque se tranquilizaba y mis preguntas no eran tan esquivadas como antes, me miraba directamente sin temor a nada y los ojos verdes contra los míos me decían tanto que él no podía expresar con palabras que me sentí cautivado. Si bien no respondió preguntas nuevas a las que usualmente le hago, se abrió un poco más como para comentarme que había unas cuantas materias que le parecían difíciles y que no sólo había reprobado por mala conducta, si no porque se le daba mal, le di de consejo que se buscara un maestro particular o que alguno de sus compañeros le ayudase con eso, es una buena manera de convivir._  

 _"Conozco un par de alumnos que estarían encantados de ayudarte."_  

 _"…"_  

 _"Incluso creo que te agradarían, son buenas personas."_  

 _"Lo tendré presente."_  

 _Es todo lo que pude sacar pero, el que tuviera en cuenta mi opinión y consejo fue algo que realmente me impresionó y me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo. Ahora, sólo quedaba contarle como fue que llegué a averiguar todo esto. Si quiero_ _ganarme su_ _confianza_ _, lo esencial es_ _que yo mismo sea honesto respecto a las sesiones y mis métodos._  

 

 _[Sesión N°1_ _9_ _]_  

 _Paciente:_ _Dean_ _Winchester._  

 _Fecha: 2_ _8_ _de Junio._  

 _Hora: 16:45_  

 _En un principio, cuando le hice saber a_ _Dean_ _sobre mis descubrimientos en cuanto a_ _su problema de violencia y que podría encontrar una manera de que se integrara mejor, no se lo tomó_ _nada bien, en realidad era lo que esperaba. Cuando uno llega a entender a_ _Dean_ _un poco mejor, sus reacciones son fácilmente predecibles. Es impulsivo e inquieto cuando se siente tenso, además de sus actos violentos contra algo en lo que está en contra o simplemente atenta contra si mismo._ _La sesión no mejoró nada, al menos en lo que lleva hasta ahora, decirle a John Winchester sobre mis descubrimientos no sería una buena idea si realmente quiero que se abra, estaría dañando su amor propio y la confianza que, aún, no tengo. No serviría de nada decir algo sobre esto tan pronto, incluso creo que no es recomendable, debería ser_ _Dean_ _el que pensara mejor sobre la situación y ver si en dado caso, decirle a su padre de sus problemas es una buena idea o al menos a su hermano menor para tratar de sobrellevar las cosas sin necesidad de tener tanto peso encima, quizá si intentara..._  

 

 _._  

 

La hoja le fue arrancada de las manos, la pluma haciendo un rayón en la hoja y rompiéndose un poco en el proceso mientras Dean terminaba por arrugarla entre sus manos, Castiel tuvo que reprimir el gruñido que quería soltar ante dicha acción. 

 

—¡Yo no necesito esta mierda, ¿me entiendes?! Estoy perfectamente bien, por un momento pensé que tu y yo podíamos entendernos... ¡Pero desde el inicio había sido una de tus artimañas! No puedo creer que confiara en ti por un instante, incluso que te escuchara. ¡Debiste decirme de que trataba el test y cuales eran los resultados, ese es el punto de mis sesiones aquí! 

 

—Dean, yo te dije que era el test de Rorschach, incluso me diste tu aprobación, así que te pido que te sientes ahora, si no es una molestia. —Los gritos de Dean retumbaban tanto en la habitación que Castiel incluso cerró sus ojos un par de veces para tratar de alejarlos de él, los vídrios de las ventanas retumbaban ligeramente por el estruendo, se notaba que ese chico tenía voz para hacerse notar. 

 

—¡Y una mierda, no me importa las razones, no puedo confiar en ti y en toda tu mierda sobre que yo cargo más cosas de las que debería! No sabes nada de mi vida, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre ella. ¡Es MI vida y haré de ella lo que quiera! —El pedazo de papel que antes era el informe personal sobre Dean de aquel día fue rota en mil pedazos y lanzado a la cara del psicólogo. 

 

Por primera vez Castiel se levantó de la silla furioso. Dean calló al instante, los ojos verdes abriéndose con sorpresa ante la expresión del mayor. Castiel tenía un rostro sin emociones, como usualmente, pero ahora los ojos que siempre habían de un azul tan calmado como el cielo ahora eran de un azul tormentoso, por decirlo de una manera, y lo miraban de una manera que lograron que su cuerpo se encogiera un poco hasta terminar sentado en la silla de nuevo. Nunca antes le había visto de esa manera y no podía negarlo, pero le acojonaba demasiado como para tener en mente que en un futuro tendría más cuidado con sus arranques de ira si no quería volver a ver esa expresión. Los labios apretados y algo resecos de Castiel no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso, esperando a que dijera algo, había estado tan molesto por el 'engaño' que había recibido que dejó pasar por alto que él mismo se había distraído en la explicación del día de en el que le fue aplicado el test y que sin importarle que fuera dio su aprobación le hizo sentirse avergonzado de si mismo. No podía culpar a Castiel cuando él se había llevado hasta ese lugar. 

 

—Dean, quiero que me escuches porque será la única vez que lo diré. —La voz grave le hizo estremecerse en la silla y asintió sin atreverse a hablar—. En estos pocos meses en que te conozco, lo único que has hecho ha sido tratarme como si fuera un enemigo cuando lo único que quería hacer por ti era ayudarte a manejar tus problemas. Tu familia está preocupada por ti, han llegado a tal grado que han abogado por ti para que tu futuro no se viera arruinado por tus acciones. Soy consiente de tus sentimientos y de todo lo que has cargado sobre tus hombros para llegar hasta aquí, soy consiente de lo difícil que debe ser el tener que acostumbrarte a algo nuevo después de lo que has vivido toda tu vida pero también lo soy de que esto no puede seguir así. Eres una gran persona que quiere proteger a todos de cosas que podrían lastimarlos pero no puedes evitarlo, ni siquiera puedes evitarte esa clase de sufrimientos a ti. Es momento de que abras los ojos, Dean, de que te des cuenta de que tu no tienes la responsabilidad sobre las acciones de Sam o las que John hizo en su tiempo. Eres una gran persona, incluso amas demasiado a Sam como para tratar de culparte a ti mismo si en dado caso él fallara en algo. 

El menor apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta enterrar las uñas en la carne de su palma en un intento de ignorar todas sus palabras, todo era tan cierto y tan acertado que Dean sintió pánico, porque alguien que no era él lo estaba viendo como realmente era, porque alguien lo estaba viendo ahora débil y temeroso, con las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos y sus dientes apretados. Porque todo por lo que había luchado ahora no significaba nada allí, nada importaba ahora que las puertas se habían abierto y Castiel podía leer todo sin problema. Una lágrima escapó de ojo izquierdo y un sollozo lastimero salió de sus labios sin permiso. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle esto a él? No tenían derecho de decirle que estaba bien o mal en él, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo y de juzgarlo sin saber cuantas cosas había pasado antes de su llegada a Lawrence, porque ahora todos veían como John se preocupaba por él como un padre normal pero antes no era así, antes lo único que hacía era estar fuera en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y los dejaba solos por semanas sin ningún tipo de comunicación que alguno que otro mensaje al día y dinero en las mañanas para que fuera a comprar algo de comida a Sam, porque incluso en ocasiones el dinero no era suficiente, porque tuvo que pasar tantas tardes con el estómago vacío pero viendo como Sam comía animadamente mientras le sonreía, y eso era suficiente para él. Como creció haciendo amigos, amándolos y estrechando sus lazos para que al final, su padre llegara y le dijera que se tenían que ir sin darle la posibilidad de despedirse. Nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo pero ahí estaba, escuchando esas palabras de alguien que ni siquiera era su amigo o de su familia. Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse sin más con la poca dignidad que le quedaba cuando sintió unos brazos envolverle y acercarle a un calor desconocido. Su rostro terminó apoyado en el pecho del que hasta ahora era su psicólogo y sintió como si la carga que desde siempre había tenido sobre sus hombros disminuía, como si todo estuviera bien allí entre esos brazos. 

 

Como si ya nada importara. 

 

—No tienes que cargar con todo eso sobre tus hombros, Dean, porque no es tu responsabilidad. Hiciste lo que pudiste en los momentos oportunos y sobreviviste, ahora estás aquí donde puedes empezar una nueva vida con la certeza de que ahora no abandonarás a nadie y si lo permites, nadie te abandonará a ti. Porque eres una magnífica persona y si me lo permites, yo cargaré todo eso a tu lado. 

… 

Si hace un par de meses le hubieran dicho que terminaría llorando en el pecho de su psicólogo con la certeza de que todo mejoraría... estaba seguro de que terminaría golpeando a aquel que se atreviera a burlarse de él, porque todo le parecía tan irreal a pesar de que estaba justo en ese momento, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que era incapaz de controlar, se deslizaban por sus mejillas y empapaban la camisa blanca del hombre que lo sostenía con la sensación de que ya nada sería igual y que podía ser él mismo sin temor a abandonar nada, como si ahora tuviera todo a su alcance y que podía ser feliz. Y esa era una sensación nueva y hermosa que significaba todo.  

 

El nuevo comienzo que tanto anhelaba. 

 

. 

 

Después de ese extraño momento entre ambos, las cosas mejoraron mucho para Dean. Con la ayuda de las sesiones dobles por semana, pudo lograr controlar sus momentos violentos y tratar de reprimir algunas cosas para cambiarlas a sentimientos positivos. Si bien, antes era todo hostilidad con Castiel, ahora podía decirse que no podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba a su alrededor, se reía cuando hacía un comentario sarcástico sin mala intención que Castiel no entendía para nada o cuando tomaba todo literal. Incluso se río de su expresión cuando le comentó muchos momentos de su niñez y que esperaba que no sintiera lástima por él o terminaría por golpearle la cara. De hostilidad y tensión habían pasado a ratos agradables y alegres. Incluso la relación con su familia había mejorado y Sam no se alejaba de él en casi ningún momento.  

 

Era extraordinario.  

 

Siguiendo los consejos de Castiel, permitió que le presentara a algunos alumnos que antes habían sido sus pacientes. La primera fue Charlie Bradbury, una chica que fue a pedirle consejo por su orientación sexual, ella era una chica divertida y no habían tardado nada en encajar, era como la hermana menor que nunca había tenido y cuando menos se lo esperó, se habían hecho inseparables. Lo mismo pasó cuando conoció a Benny mientras arreglaba el Impala en el taller de Bobby, el tipo era un tanto más 'oscuro', como solía burlarse Dean, pero era buena persona y bastante divertido. Se sintió aceptado y con lazos que nunca antes había formado, después de ellos dos, llegaron un par más como Kevin, Garth, Ash. Algunos de la edad de Sam o de su misma edad, incluso mayores. Dean siempre había sido un tipo divertido, le gustaban los bares y hacer escándalo así que con ellos a su alrededor en poco tiempo logró tener una vida normal, si se podía decir así, de un típico Universitario. Si bien sus calificaciones no tenían tanto arreglo en algunos aspectos, las charlas con Castiel llegaron a alegrarle tanto la semana que nadie podía ponerlo de mal humor incluso aunque sólo fueran sesiones. En el momento en que le fue avisado que ya no necesitaría ir dos veces por semana a la oficina de Castiel Novak, pensó que todo ahora estaría mejor, ambos se había despedido agradeciendo el tiempo que habían compartido y Dean, todavía más por ayudarlo a arreglar su vida. El pensamiento de que ahora tendría sus tardes libres y que podía hacer el vago ahora sin preocuparse por la hora y por si llegaba tarde a una sesión fue gratificante. 

 

Pero no todo fue como pensaba, en menos de una semana terminó por extrañar sus charlas con Cas, extrañaba sus expresiones y su voz, las risas disimuladas que lo hacía emitir por alguna de sus bromas o frases sin sentido, sus ojos azules brillando cada vez que lo miraban. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto sintiera su ausencia... Dean no se atrevió a pisar de nuevo la oficina del que hombre que había dejado de ser su psicólogo. Ya no había una razón más para ir y fuera de sus sesiones, quizá Castiel realmente ya no quisiera pasar tiempo con él al tener pacientes reales a los que atender teniendo en cuenta de que ya había hecho todo lo que pudo con él y había sido un resultado satisfactorio. ¿Qué podía esperar? Esos pensamientos lo deprimieron más de lo que deberían y se hundió en sus pensamientos por una semana más hasta que todo explotó. 

 

—¡Estoy harta de que te la pases deprimido sin hacer nada, Dean Winchester! Me vas a decir que mierda te pasa ahora. 

 

La voz de Charlie lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no recordaba haber terminado la clase y haber ido a la cafetería, suponía que en serio estaba muy distraído. 

 

—No me pasa nada, de seguro es otra de tus exageraciones, Charlie —el tratar de evitar el tema era inútil, lo sabía, Charlie podía ser igual o más terca que Sam incluso, pero igual intentó hacerlo, no perdía nada. 

 

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Dean. ¿Es por Novak? Yo sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, yo entendía que podías sentirte muy a gusto con una persona como él, es bastante amigable con la mayoría de las personas que conoce pero... ¡Ustedes tenían una manera extraña de mirarse y...! 

 

—¿Quieres callarte? No hay nada que hablar sobre él, ya no tengo porque ir a las sesiones y de seguro él ya tiene otro paciente que atender. —La expresión de Charlie después de sus palabras fue indescifrable, le miraba fijamente y sin pestañear pero no hacía ningún gesto, como si le leyera la mente y esa realmente NO era una sensación agradable.Terminó por suspirar y asentir—. Hablaré con él si eso te hace sentir mejor. 

 

El grito de Charlie se escuchó por toda la cafetería. 

 

Lo siguiente que hizo a penas terminaron las clases fue dirigirse al segundo piso en donde se encontraba la oficina del psicólogo. Su paso era lento, indeciso, en realidad no sabía porque razón tenía que ir. Que lo echara de menos era simplemente por la costumbre de verlo dos veces por semana desde hace un par de meses, incluso aunque no se hubieran llevado bien desde el inicio había sido un buen tiempo a su lado y... era normal echar de menos algunas cosas mientras se acostumbraba a su nuevo ritmo académico y social. Por un momento se quiso golpear por semejante frase que había pensado pero se estaba desviando del tema. Claro que había visto a Novak por los pasillos o cuando había asamblea para dar avisos de los eventos de la Universidad o los talleres que había, pero no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra y ya iban un par de semanas, o al menos eso creía, el tiempo ya no le era igual y las cosas se le iban de la mente. Se preguntó, internamente, si a Castiel le gustaría verlo y charlar con él aunque ya no hubiera nada que arreglar pero llegó a la conclusión que no quería saber la respuesta todavía, por alguna razón su estómago se apretujaba al pensar que en serio sólo había sido mero profesionalismo de psicólogo todo lo que Cas había hecho por el. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien ante el pánico de sus pensamientos pero terminó por controlarse y negar un par de veces con la cabeza para alejar cualquier tontería de su mente, no podía volver a pensar en esas cosas y menos cuando ya había progresado tanto.  

 

La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegó pero no escuchaba nada del interior, así que suponía que no debía de haber ningún paciente con él en ese momento. Alzó su mano y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un hombre rubio con unos ojos azules parecidos a los de Castiel, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro la cual se congeló un poco cuando lo vio allí, pero no dijo nada y haciéndose a un lado lo dejó pasar y él salió por la puerta hasta perderse en el pasillo. No era un alumno, obviamente pero tampoco recordaba haberlo visto entre los profesores así que estaba algo seguro de que no era nada de eso. Su vista giró hacía Castiel, el psicólogo estaba apoyado en el escritorio con el ceño un tanto fruncido y la ropa más desarreglada de lo normal, Dean sintió su corazón encogerse un poco y una punzada pero no supo diferenciar que significaba así que la ignoró. 

 

—¿Interrumpo algo? 

 

Castiel pareció salir de su estupor en ese mismo momento. 

 

—No, no. Balthazar ya se iba, así que no es importante —por un momento, pareció haber olvidado que ya no tomaba sesiones con él hasta que vio aquel gesto tan significativo en él. Sus ojos se entornaban y su cabeza se inclinaba un poco cada vez que no entendía algo o estaba confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Dean? 

—Yo, uhm... —Bien, era mucho más sencillo pensar en todo pero decirlo no era su fuerte. Dean sintió como las palmas de sus manos sudaban un poco y las pasó por sus pantalones en un gesto descuidado—. Quería saber si tenías un poco de tiempo, hacía mucho que no platicábamos y... bueno, aproveché mi tiempo libre para pasarme por aquí de nuevo. 

 

—Seguro, toma asiento, no tengo más pacientes por hoy concuerdo contigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos tomábamos el tiempo de hablar, aunque suena un poco exagerado. Quizá han pasado dos semanas. 

 

Luego de esos comentarios, la conversación fluyó con rapidez y Dean se encontró a si mismo volviendo a reír con sus gestos, sonriéndole cada vez que podía y sintiéndose totalmente conmovido por su forma de expresarse y el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre algunas cosas considerando la profesión que tenía. Castiel siempre sería un enigma para él pero aún así, Dean no podía evitar querer más y más de su compañía y no importó cuantos días pasaran. Primero fue una vez a la semana, el ir simplemente a hablar y verlo un rato era suficiente, después le pareció tan poco tiempo que terminó yendo dos veces por semana como si fueran sus sesiones y luego tres, al final, terminó yendo los cinco días a los que asistía a la Universidad, escuchar su risa y ver que realmente lo trataba como antes sin necesidad ahora de analizar sus problemas y su personalidad lo hizo sentirse especial. Ya había escuchado a muchos que Castiel cuando terminaba con las sesiones, solía actuar respetuoso pero ya no con la confianza que tenían antes dentro de las paredes de su oficina.  

Los momentos fueron tan importantes para Dean que se habían hecho necesarios con cada minuto, hora y día que pasaba hasta el momento en que le fue imposible negar lo que pasaba.  

 

Dean Winchester jamás había gustado de un hombre, siempre había sido conocido en los anteriores lugares en donde había estudiado de los ligues que tenía y de las mujeres a las que ya había llevado a la cama, sus métodos de conquista también eran muy hablados y sus gestos hacía las mujeres. Le gustaban con grandes proporciones, las largas cabelleras bien cuidadas y el olor de los perfumes de rosas o cualquier otra, los labios carnosos y pintados de labial, sus maneras de conquistar y la delicadeza de cada una de ellas, por no decir los vestidos que solían usar de vez en cuando. Pero cuando recordaba a Castiel la cosa cambiaba, los ojos azules eran tan profundos que le hipnotizaban, los labios que siempre se lamía, el cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado, el cabello corto y oscuro totalmente revuelto que le daban ganas de jalarlo y acercar sus labios a su cuello para marcarlo. Soltó una exclamación frustrada para eliminar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente porque, en serio, eso no debería de estar pasándole ahora, porque en serio no podía a él tener que soportar algo como eso después de tanto tiempo estando seguro de su sexualidad. ¡Porque, vamos! Que el no tiene nada contra la gente homosexual, bisexual o cualquier otra orientación sexual que quieran colocarse, Charlie era su mejor amiga y era lesbiana pero... Él siempre se había considerado heterosexual y cambiar de un día para otro no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo. 

 

Cuando lo comentó con Charlie, de nuevo, ella sólo pudo gritar entusiasmada, dándole su bendición y diciendo que la persona que había escogido como pareja era realmente agradable y que sin importar los años de diferencia, de seguro serían bastante atractivos juntos. Dean no pudo evitar pensar que le confió su secreto a la persona equivocada. Luego de la enorme negación, llegó el miedo. ¿Qué diría Cas si se enteraba de sus pensamientos? ¿Lo alejaría? ¿Le diría que ya no podía volver a su oficina y que las platicas diarias se habían acabado para siempre? ¿Y si ya no lo quería a su lado? No creía que Cas fuera homofóbico o todas esas mierdas de ahora, pero la idea de que un antiguo paciente se enamorase de su persona de seguro podía meterlo en muchos problemas y más si era un alumno de la Universidad, por mucho que ya fueran adultos legales y todos esos problemas. Aún no entendía porque Sam quería estudiar cosas como esas. El caso, es que la idea de que por su culpa sacaran a Castiel de la Universidad no le hacía ninguna gracia, no quería saber nada del tema y lo único que quería hacer ahora era ahogarse en alcohol. Llamar a Benny fue fácil, juntarse en el Roadhouse también y llenarse de alcohol hasta la saciedad también lo fue. Lo que no fue nada fácil fue no poder conducir a casa, tampoco que empezar a llover y tener que ir caminando empapando la chaqueta de cuero. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y cuando menos se lo esperó, terminó por tropezar y caer directo hacía el suelo, el golpe contra su rostro fue duro y no pudo evitar quejarse y tratar de incorporarse. Porque esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él al parecer. 

 

—¿Dean? 

 

La voz salió de la nada, el cuerpo de Dean se puso rígido hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser el alcohol jugándole una mala pasada. Se levantó, como pudo, sosteniéndose de una pared cercana de una de las casas de la zona y volvió a dar otro paso tembloroso hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, jalándolo en su dirección. Por un momento pensó en soltar un puñetazo a cualquier idiota que se le había ocurrido hacer algo como eso pero cuando se topó con los ojos azules de Castiel todo quedó en un simple pensamiento olvidado en su memoria ante la sorpresa de verlo allí. 

 

—¿Cas? 

 

—Dean, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

 

—Yo... Yo sólo... 

 

—Hueles horriblemente a alcohol, no puedo creerlo. —La expresión de Cas no daba a entender que se sentía asqueado pero quizá si estaba demasiado angustiado como para demostrarlo, Dean se vio repentinamente arrastrado un par de calles más abajo hasta llegar a un departamento pequeño. 

 

No se le ocurrió pensar que es lo que Castiel hacía a fuera a esas horas de la madrugada si no estaba en un bar o algo por el estilo estaba más ocupado viendo como sacaba las llaves de la puerta y la abría haciéndolo pasar mediante un pequeño empujón. El interior del departamento no era muy grande pero se sentía un aire acogedor y era lo suficiente para una sola persona, de cierta manera le daba un aire a Cas con las cosas necesarias y sin algo que llamara mucho la atención, el susodicho había desaparecido tras una puerta que se imaginaba daba hacía la habitación y se lo confirmó el hecho de que regresara con un par de prendas en las manos, se las empujó contra el pecho y luego lo arrastró hacía otra puerta al otro lado sin ninguna consideración. 

 

—Ahora, entra allí y dúchate, te prepararé un té para que te calmes y puedas dormir bien, al menos. 

 

El alcohol se le había bajado hace tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel no era una ilusión pero Dean no mencionó nada de ello y procedió a obedecer, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba por tomar una ducha en el departamento del hombre al que quería estando los dos solos. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y procedió a darse una ducha rápida con agua helada, porque no pensaba dejarse llevar por cualquier clase de pensamiento que pudiera llegar a su mente en momentos como ese, que le acababa de encontrar en medio de una situación bochornosa. Tomar alcohol para acabar con sus problemas de 'amor' era tan humillante porque nunca antes lo había hecho, ni cuando Lisa y él lo habían dejado.  

 

Cuando salió de la ducha, el olor a té verde llenó el ambiente y Dean no tardó en seguirlo hasta la pequeña sala en la que ya había estado, se sentó un tanto incómodo frente a un sofá y tomó la taza de té que reposaba allí, Castiel estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, comenzaba a sentirse inquieto y cuando iba a abrir sus labios y preguntar que pasaba, el mismo habló. 

 

—Sé que ya no soy tu psicólogo, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo pero últimamente te veía distraído, incluso en nuestras pláticas como si tuvieras algo en tu mente que no te pudiera dejar concentrarte en lo que estabas haciendo. Por un momento pensé que quizá eran imaginaciones mías por las ansias de volver a tenerte de nuevo en mi oficina como mi paciente pero luego me di cuenta de que no es verdad, de que algo te ocurre y me encantaría saber que es.  

 

Sabía que Castiel tenía el derecho de saber que es lo que había pasado con él, que es lo que lo había tenido tan distraído esos días y que es lo que pensaba hacer al respecto pero no sabía todavía como lidiar con ello. ¿Cómo se lidía con algo como eso cuando ni siquiera antes era consiente de que podía sentir algo por un hombre cuando toda su vida se había considerado heterosexual? Sabía que no había hablado bien con Castiel, incluso hubo un par de días en que lo esquivó argumentando que tenía que terminar un par de proyectos para el final del semestre pero no eran muy creíbles viniendo de él. 

  

—Yo sólo tenía miedo, Cas.  

 

—¿Miedo de qué? —La voz confundida del psicólogo le hizo retorcerse incómodo en el sofá, sus labios temblando porque... ¿Cómo una confesión iba a ir ligada a algo que no fuera miedo o amor? 

 

—Me enamoré de ti y de las tardes en donde reíamos, las veces en que me ayudaste a superar mis miedos y como me abrazaste aquella tarde mientras lloraba, como una manera de decirme que todo estaría bien. Te quiero todo el tiempo, de una forma que duele a cada instante pero no te hace arrepentirte ni un minuto porque todo es nuevo y porque es el nuevo comienzo que anhelaba con lazos que ahora no tendría que romper por necesidad y te elegí a ti, de entre todas las personas... Lo lamento mucho. 

 

Había terminado por aceptarlo y ahora, le miraba fijamente con el rostro alzado en un intento de ganar dignidad ante un rechazo que creía obvio, había tanto peligro en una relación entre ellos y había tanto porque luchar que pensaba que no podía haber otro final, se iba a enfrentar a eso sin importar que, porque había sido sincero con sus sentimientos. Castiel se levantó, casi de un salto del sofá como si algo le hubiera picado o provocado dolor porque su expresión fue extraña, sus labios se curvearon sin llegar a una sonrisa quedando en una simple mueca sin emoción que Dean no supo como interpretar, estuvo a punto de salir huyendo de allí como podía cuando el mayor le tomó de las mejillas con fuerza, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. Fue entonces en que le sonrió y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. 

 

—¿No te había dicho que no tenías porque cargar con toda la responsabilidad tu solo? Si esos sentimientos son dirigidos a mi, déjame a mi cargar con ellos. 

 

Los labios de Castiel contra los suyos se sintieron suaves y tibios, buscando cariño, amor y Dean no pudo negarse a ello, sus ojos se cerraron, la emoción subiendo por su garganta queriendo soltar un grito de júbilo que obviamente no pasaría. Sus manos envolviendo el cuerpo ajeno, porque no podía pensar en nada más. 

 

Castiel le correspondía, su Cas lo quería. Y las caricias en sus labios era como explorar un nuevo lugar, sentir algo tan suave contra sus labios no por simple lujuria, sino por amor. Y la sensación era tan nueva e increíble que pensó, sin importar cuantas mujeres hubiera tocado antes, simplemente habían sido baches por los que pasar para llegar a Castiel. 

 

Porque nada conocido antes se sentía como sus labios y sus manos. 

 

Era especial y único. 

 

[...] 

 

Las manos de Castiel contra su piel quemaban de una forma totalmente nueva, porque ya antes había sido tocado de diferentes formas por diferentes mujeres, porque sentía que todo ahora era nuevo, porque se sentía unido no sólo en cuerpo si no también en alma, como una flecha enterrada en carne. Cada toque era una sensación nueva que le hacía jadear en busca de aire, avergonzado por sus propios sonidos, por sus propias expresiones porque lo sentía enterrado en él y todo era tan cálido como la primera vez que sentía cuando un rayo de luz daba contra su piel después de un largo periodo de invierno, sus manos se alzaron y se enroscaron contra el cuello del mayor y lo jaló hacía el besándole los labios y el alma, entregándole hasta la última gota de su aire.  

 

Porque a partir de ese día le amaría, con todo y sus pensamientos, sus silencios y su calor. Las manos ajenas le acariciaban de tal forma que no podía evitar arquearse y apretar las sábanas entre sus dedos, gritando el nombre que le desgastaría la garganta en todo lo que quedaba de la noche, los dedos cerrándose entorno a su erección no hicieron más que empeorar su estado, su cuerpo se contraía contra él y sus caderas le salían al encuentro porque nunca pensó estar en una situación como aquella pero era tan placentero y tan completo, porque antes se sentía como si le faltara una mitad, algo que anhelaba pero que no era capaz de reconocer pero allí estaba, completo mientras Castiel se mecía en su interior con suavidad, con amor, buscando su placer primero que el propio y eso le hinchó el corazón a Dean de amor.  

 

Luego de ello, lo demás fueron manchas en su mente, pequeños recuerdos de sensaciones y de besos contra su piel y labios, palabras de amor y pronto se vio contra el pecho de Castiel, escuchando lo acelerado de su corazón mientras trataban de tranquilizar sus respiraciones.  

 

—Ahora somos tú y yo, juntos, así que... por favor, no vuelvas a cargar con algo tu solo porque ahora yo estaré ahí para acompañarte y para hacerte la carga más ligera porque por ti, yo sería capaz de todo... 

 

La voz de Cas rompió el silencio, Dean sonrió acurrucándose todavía más contra Castiel, apretándose contra su cuerpo sudoroso buscando su calor. Porque ya no había nada más que sostener por si solo ahora que lo tenía a su lado.  

 

Porque lo amaba tanto que era capaz de sostener responsabilidades que no deberían ser suyas y esa era la prueba de amor más grande que podían darle, porque él, alguien acostumbrado a tomar la responsabilidad y errores a su alrededor, que alguien tomara los suyos eran tan significativo que sintió que podía llorar. 

 

Porque con Castiel a su lado ya no tendría que lidiar con ello por si solo y eso era suficiente para él.


End file.
